


Goodbye Kiss

by overdose



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, hana high st flora & ouka high characters, omi too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: He’s not really about to do that?, they all think, but Itarudoes. Poor Muku feels like melting into a puddle from the romantic display in front of him (while Juza is too busy eating, wondering why everyone’s silent all of the sudden).
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Usui Masumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> an idea from the otp prompt generator,,. i've been in a writing slump lately but i really liked this one and it got me writing without forcing myself to
> 
> and ofc, last fic of the year, finishing it off with one of my many otps, plz ship them

Itaru is used to waking up in an empty room with no one but his phone beside him, but today is a little different. It's a sight he hasn't gotten used to yet, and while mornings are nothing but shitty, he smiles today. Shutting off the grating noise of his alarm after hitting snooze at least five times, notification bar full of stamina refills along with event announcements, Itaru shifts his focus to the sleeping body next to him. Propped on an elbow, he watches Masumi move under the sheets, noticeably bothered by the alarm with his scowl.

"Sleepy," Masumi grumbles. Thanks to Tsuzuru and Sakuya’s experience, he knows what a tough task waking Masumi up is. Itaru has to try even if he doesn’t want to, or he’ll get scolded by Izumi and the others.

"Uh-huh, I know," he chuckles and moves a strand of black and brown highlighted hair away from Masumi’s face. "I'm tired, too, but you have school, and I have to go to work," he reminds him. Saying it aloud and acknowledging the differences between their day, Itaru remembers how their relationship is less than favorable in the eyes of society. A salaryman dating a high-school student doesn't look good at _all._ Despite that, everyone in Mankai supports them. 

"Don't wanna. School is boring if I can't see you there."

Itaru agrees school sucks, and if the both of them had no other obligations, he'd crawl back into bed with Masumi. Unfortunately, he has to be the adult here, plus he wants to avoid getting scolded by his seniors if he arrives late. He’s already off schedule, sighing when he slowly pulls the blanket from Masumi.

"We'll have all the time in the world if you come back from school," he says.

Masumi yawns. Finally, Itaru can see his violet eyes fluttering as he struggles to stay awake. "We'll have even more time if I follow you at work."

Itaru doesn't take what Masumi says lightly. He knows that if given the chance, he’ll never leave his side. "You know you can't do that.”

"So what…”

Grabbing his phone, Itaru checks the time, sighing after realizing he’ll be running late if he doesn’t hurry. “Hey, I have to get ready,” he sits up and stretches out his limbs, carefully avoiding the roof above them. “You should, too, or we’ll both be in trouble.”

Masumi quietly groans as he joins Itaru. Before he can leave, Masumi grabs his shirt and pulls him close. "...Come on, I just wanna-" he begins with a grumpy tone, readying himself to kiss Itaru. Before their lips can meet, however, a knock on the door and a cheerful voice interrupts them. Masumi’s hand falls along with his expression, eyebrows stitched into a frown.

"Masumi-kun! Are you awake?"

"Go away..." he hides his head between his knees, hugging them, upset by the interruption. He can't even continue it as Itaru descends down the ladder, a swift escape from Masumi’s clutches.

"...Um, Masumi-kun? Itaru-"

"He's coming," Itaru answers for him. "Don't worry, Sakuya, you know how he is," and says the last part with such endearment it makes Masumi stop sulking.

"Oh, okay! Thank you, Itaru-san!"

Masumi groans again, forcing himself to the floor where Itaru is. “Sakuya doesn’t need to check up on me if I have you.”

“Waking you up is still a struggle with or without me, though.”

“Ugh…” Dragging his feet to the door, he leans his forehead against the frame. He doesn’t exactly hate school, but he likes being with Itaru more. “Fine, I’ll go… Only if that’s what you want me to do.”

Towel over his shoulder, Itaru pats Masumi’s head. “That’s a good boy.”

Instead of replying, Masumi instead gets embarrassed and quickly opens the door to escape before muttering “Perv.” Even with his forwardness, he sometimes freezes up whenever Itaru returns his affection. It just makes Itaru fall even harder - he sorta knew what he was getting into when starting this relationship.

They go their separate ways, Masumi back to his room and Itaru to the bath. The window of time before they can see each other is too much for Masumi, leaving him to sulk as he sits down at the table. Everyone who has school is there as well, and they notice his mood.

Taichi asks him what’s wrong, to which Masumi looks at Sakuya and pouts.

“He ruined my special time with Itaru.”

That statement is enough to make everyone, regardless of what they’re doing, glance up.

“I-I did?!” Sakuya gasps. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know!”

Muku almost chokes. The shoujo manga fan immediately recognizes something is wrong with that sentence thanks to years of reading those types of comics and panics. “W-What-?! You… You mean-!”

“That’s gross,” Yuki comments, and besides him, Tenma nods.

“That early?” Banri snorts. Juza doesn’t get it.

“...it wasn’t like _that_ ,” Masumi mumbles. He considers any time spent with Itaru special, but it’s too late for any explanations coming from him.

Luckily Itaru is there before it can escalate any further. He walks in dressed in his suit, hair done with a friendly smile as if he were at work already. Masumi swoons. A total difference from the person in sweats he woke up to earlier.

“Hey, it's not what you think," Itaru clarifies as he sets his keys down on the counter. Even if he explains, everyone eyes them suspiciously. "If it _was_ like that, Masumi would outright say it."

They all agree on that, and all Masumi can do is stay silent as his face turns hot. Desperately needing a change in topic, Omi clears his throat in the kitchen. "Itaru, would you like something to eat before you go?"

"I'm already running late, but I'll grab a coffee," Itaru replies and joins Omi. "I need energy."

“Oh? Is dealing with Masumi tiring?” Omi jokes.

With a travel mug in hand, coffee pot in the other, Itaru laughs and shakes his head. “No, not really. Years of playing dating sims led me to this very moment.” he declares. The very specific situation of dating a yandere high schooler, because Itaru is certain he’s played a visual novel like that before.

“Right… Whatever that means.”

Itaru flashes a smile at Omi and leaves the kitchen, turning to the table full of students. “Well, I’ll see you guys later.” he waves.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Masumi says before Itaru can leave, referring to his keys, but Itaru’s mind is in a different place for him to get that.

“I am?" Itaru walks over to his seat. "Oh, yeah. For earlier, right?" he sets the mug next to Masumi and cups his chin, an action that makes everyone glance at each other.

 _He’s not really about to do that?_ , they all think, but Itaru _does_. Poor Muku feels like melting into a puddle from the romantic display in front of him (while Juza is too busy eating, wondering why everyone’s silent all of the sudden).

Itaru is shameless. They both are for subjecting the entire room to their antics.

Caught off guard, Masumi blushes the brightest red anyone has ever seen. Itaru leans in and kisses him, keeping his grin subdued until he pulls away. As short as the kiss is, it’s sweet and gentle, leaving Masumi to want more. His purple eyes reveal a shocked expression, and Itaru swears he sees them glisten.

“Uh… was I not supposed to do that?” he questions.

Masumi shakes his head and grabs his keys. “I-I was talking about this, you perverted otaku,” he shoves it in Itaru’s chest, hiding his face in his hands.

“ _Oh_ ,” Itaru slides them in his pocket. “Oops."

He hears a couple of snickers. It’s probably Banri and Yuki making fun of him like always.

“Just go, you’re already late…” Masumi looks up, but the blush still isn’t gone.

Deciding to mess with Masumi even more, Itaru kisses his cheek and feels how hot it is from the embarrassment. He doesn’t feel bad; he’s proud. “I’ll see you after work, then,” he says just as a husband would, not forgetting the travel mug as he makes his way down the hall, keys jingling.

Masumi sighs and avoids talking to anyone else out of embarrassment, sinking into his seat. Disappearing would be great for him right now - seriously, who said Itaru could be the affectionate one? It’s uncanny.

And while Itaru usually forces a smile before stepping into his office at work, today's smile isn’t. He hopes he managed to make Masumi feel better, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [muku voice] wow this is literally like a shoujo manga


End file.
